Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to braking devices and in particular to a new and useful braking device for rail vehicles which is manually operated.
The invention relates to an integrated manual brake device on a brake actuation unit, in particular for rail vehicles, with a hydraulic or pneumatic cylinder, the brake actuation unit containing a linkage setter including two parts displaceable relatively to each other in telescope fashion, of which one part is formed as a threaded spindle and the other tubular part is firmly connected with a nut which is screwed on the spindle with a non-selflocking thread, and a stop being provided on the tubular part fixed in axial direction but easily turnable, and with an actuating spring being clamped between the piston and the output part.
In such actuating devices it is always difficult to provide a manual brake device which, while functioning safely, is not too complex, whereby the weight would be greatly increased. Usually, therefore, an additional light brake has been provided on the back of the piston for the manual brake, so that the linkage resetting device is isolated or stands alone and can operate satisfactorily. But because of shortage of space, the manual brake should be arranged also at the resetting device.
The present invention provides a device which avoids the known disadvantages of the known devices and provides an equipment which can easily be integrated in the actuating unit, yet requires no complex additional devices.
In accordance with the invention the outside of the tubular part embracing the actuating spring is provided with a manual brake tube which applies with a sliding fit, one end of which is firmly connected with the piston of the actuating cylinder or respectively with an insert displaceably mounted therein, while at its other end a bolt, pin or the like brought out approximately radially through the housing is articulated.
Appropriately the bolt, pin, etc. is movable axis-parallel on the housing by means of a sleeve, a ring, etc.
The advantage of this design according to the invention resides in that, to operate the manual brake, only one additional tube must be arranged in the actuating unit, which tube is easy to displace in longitudinal directions along the sleeve, etc. mounted on the housing of the actuating unit.
Accordingly it is an object of the invention for an integrated manual braking device on a brake actuating unit for rail vehicles which includes a fluid pressure cylinder with a brake arrangement in which a linkage setter includes two parts displaceable relative to each other in a telescopic fashion, with one part being formed as a threaded spindle and the other part being attached to a nut engaged on a spindle with their being a stop provided on the tubular part fixed in an axial direction which includes an actuating spring which is clamped between the piston and the output part.
A further object of the invention is to provide a integrated manual brake device which is simple in design, rugged in construction and economical to manufacture.
The various features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantges and specific objects attained by its uses, reference is made to the accompanying drawing and descriptive matter in which a preferred embodiment of the invention is illustrated.